Her brother's greatest enemy
by Nmbabygurl
Summary: Randy's sister has been kept a secret from his greatest enemy. But what happens when Randy gives away her secret and the enemy won't leave her alone.


Ashlynn's brother had always been out to prove that he was the best. She always disliked him for that. He had to prove that no one could beat him. The Legend killer he called himself. And their father only encouraged Randy's actions.

She was also out to prove something. She was out to prove to everyone and herself that she was nothing like them. She didn't use her father's name as a way to get into the company. She proved herself as a wrestler and not eye candy.

Her father and her brother stood in the ring. Everyone thought they were there to prove that they weren't scared of the Undertaker. All this time they had kept it a secret from Undertaker that Ashlynn was an Orton to protect her from him. But somehow the fans had known she was an Orton.

"Ashlynn the both of us are out to prove something. So what makes you so different from me?" Randy asked. "Not much. Not much makes you different little sister."

Ashlynn's music sounded out and she stood on that stage and watched her father and brother for a minute before making her way to the ring. "Randy, what makes us different is what we're trying to prove. You're trying to prove that you're the best, the legend killer. I'm trying to prove that I don't need my last name to make it in the WWE. Dad did you ever wonder why I never told anybody my last name when I first started? It was because I didn't want people to think that I used your name to make it to the top. I didn't. I made it this far on my own."

"Baby girl we kept you a secret from the Undertaker for your safety. We didn't want him coming after you." Her father watched both Randy and Ashlynn for their reactions. Randy wanted to defeat the Undertaker but he also loved his family.

Ashlynn nodded. "I figured that. Dad, Randy you know I love you both. But I'm not stupid enough to get on his bad side. I'm not…I would never do to him what you have done Randy. You've purposely pissed him off and I don't want to go down with you."

Randy and Ashlynn stared at each other. Their father placed a hand on one of Ashlynn's shoulders and one of Randy's. "We can protect you baby girl. Your family can protect you."

Ashlynn moved her gaze from Randy to her father. She placed her hand over her father's. She removed his hand from her shoulder but she kept his hand in her hand. "Dad I've come this far without anyone's help; without anyone's protection. But I know that I'm going to need it now." Both Ashlynn and her father moved their gazes to Randy.

"I've kept you a secret from him to protect you. I'm not going to stop protecting you just because he knows. I protected you then and I'm going to continue to protect you now. That's my responsibility, my job as your older brother." He watched as she nodded at him.

Ashlynn nodded once more before she turned and left the ring. Shortly after her father and brother left the ring feeling once again like a family.

Ashlynn rushed to an unused hallway. Four women waited for her there. "I'll kill your brother for announcing you're his sister like that. Did he even think about you when he did it? That's not protecting you."

Ashlynn shook her head at her friend Kiki. "You are not going to kill my brother. Besides the Undertaker would have found out sooner or later. I would have preferred later but he would have eventually found out. There is nothing you can hide from that guy. Now let's go we have things to do."

She smiled at her friends as they enthusiastically began to nearly run toward the unused room they used. Briefly she stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked back sensing someone watching. She didn't see anything or anyone.

"Ashlynn are you coming or what?!?" Her friend Tanya yelled.

Ashlynn shook her head and turned back around. "Yeah Tanya I'll be right there." She looked around one more time but still couldn't see anything. She shook her head one more time before following in the general direction of her friends.

Ashlynn followed her father and brother through the hallway as Randy and their father talked she stayed silent. She could hear a voice call her name but she ignored it for the time being. She knew her father and Randy couldn't hear the voice and she knew who the voice belonged to.

"Ashlynn you okay honey?" She looked up at her father. And smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine dad." She silently wondered to herself why she didn't tell him about hearing his voice call her name.

"Ok but get ready we're going to the ring and he very well may come out to get your brother." He lovingly took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "I'm very proud Ashlynn. You got ahead in this company all on your own; a feat in itself."

She smiled lovingly at her father. "Thank you. But come on Randy's getting impatient. Can't keep him waiting." They followed behind Randy to the ring.

In the ring was a casket and in the casket was the Undertaker. Randy told her it was a mannequin but she had her doubts about it.

Ashlynn stayed away from the casket. She barely even listened to her brother. She just kept watching the so called mannequin. She saw the "mannequin" eyes open briefly, and then close again before Randy or her father could see.

"Uh Randy?" She tried to make him listen to her but he wasn't paying attention. After about a minute of talking Randy leaned over the casket to get a better look at the "mannequin".

"Randy I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ashlynn tried to warn him.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Because that's not a mannequin." She answered watching both her brother and the Undertaker.

"Of course it's a mannequin Ashlynn." Randy looked back down toward the mannequin.

Everyone's eyes widened as the Undertaker's arm shot up and grabbed Randy by the throat. As the Undertaker got up out of the casket Ashlynn got out of the ring. She watched as the Undertaker tossed her brother into the casket knocking it over. Her father rolled Randy out of the ring.

Ashlynn followed behind Randy and her father. Randy was stumbling up the ramp. Once they were at the top they turned and watched the Undertaker as he watched them from the ring. "I tried to warn you Randy. I saw his eyes open everyone did but the two of you." She watched her brother as he turned to face her.

He nodded. "I know you tried. I didn't listen next time I will." They turned their attention to the Undertaker as they backed up into the back. Their eyes never left his form; they didn't want him to attack them from behind.

Ashlynn paced in her locker room. "So much for listening to me." She muttered to herself. She had tried to stop Randy from getting himself into more trouble but he didn't listen like he said he would. "He's got a death wish." She sighed heavily.

Her father burst into her locker room. He turned on her TV and the two of them watched as the Titantron showed Randy's letters RKO change to RIP. No doubt it was the Undertaker's doing.

The two of them rushed out into the hallway toward the gorilla position. Randy stumbled into the back in fear. "Son are you alright?"

_Ashlynn…_

She looked around the hallway without alerting her father or Randy. She saw a shadow move in the distance. She didn't say anything to either of them about it.

_Ashlynn…_

She shook her head and helped her brother into his locker room. Her match went a little more smoothly than Randy's did. There were no interruptions during the match. She dominated Melina.

Ashlynn stood outside the arena looking up at the stars. She sighed heavily before pacing back and forth trying to clear her mind. She had been hearing his voice often. Sometimes when she was alone but most of the time she heard his voice when she was with her brother and her father.

"ASHLYNN!!!" She heard her friend Tanya scream. Ashlynn followed the sound of her friend's scream.

"Tanya what's the matter? What's wrong?" Ashlynn kneeled down in front of Tanya who was on the floor shaking in fear.

"He was here looking for you. He grabbed me and wouldn't let go. He wants you and will stop it nothing until he gets what he wants." Tanya was going into hysterics.

"Tanya what are you talking about? Who grabbed you?" Ashlynn tried to calm her down but nothing was working. "Tanya look at me." Ashlynn commanded. She waited until Tanya was calm and finally looked up at her. "Who grabbed you?"

"The Undertaker." Tanya answered fearfully.

Ashlynn let go of Tanya and stared off into space. She couldn't bring herself to do anything but breathe and blink.

"Ashlynn? Ashlynn are you ok?" Tanya shook Ashlynn multiple times but Ashlynn gave no reaction, all she did was blink. Finally she slapped Ashlynn across the face. Ashlynn jolted finally rejoining reality.

"Sorry…uh Randy's going to be pissed, so is my father…um I have to go now." Ashlynn nearly ran to Randy's locker room. He caught her before she collapsed to the ground.

"Ashlynn sweetheart are you ok? What's wrong baby girl?" Her father asked.

"I was outside when I heard Tanya scream my name. I ran to help her and found her shaking on the ground in fear. She told me that the Undertaker was looking for me but he found her and grabbed her knowing she was my friend. She told me he wants me and she said he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants." She was shaking in fear.

Randy held her tighter. Neither he nor his father knew what to say. They looked at each other in concern knowing that she had been pulled further into the feud then they ever wanted her to be. They just wanted to be a family in the company; they didn't want to put her in danger.

Randy and his father decided they had to announce what was happening to Ashlynn to the crowd. Their father kept an arm around Ashlynn's shoulder trying to comfort her. She really didn't want them to anger him further and she was sure that this would anger him further.

She was scared and kept her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She didn't listen to anything Randy said. She could hear the chatter of the commentators and the crowd around her. She could hear their surprised gasps at learning about what the Undertaker wanted.

Ashlynn was even more frightened when the lights gave out and the eerie sound of a bell toll rang out. Her father pulled her closer and Randy stood next to her ready to fight if need be. He was expecting a fight to break out. He could see the fear in his sister's eyes; she was a very brave person and to see her scared made him angry.

She kept her gaze on the ring mat, or her father, or Randy but never on the Undertaker. She was sure if she let her gaze wander to him that she would whimper in fear.

"Leave my sister out of this!" Randy practically yelled at him.

The Undertaker laughed cruelly. "I can't do that boy."

Their father "Cowboy" Bob Orton let go of Ashlynn and took the mic from Randy. "You leave my baby girl alone. She's never done a thing to you. She's a beautiful, sweet, intelligent young woman. She made it this far all on her own. We're not gonna let the likes of you ruin this for her."

He gave Randy the mic back and held Ashlynn around her shoulders. "Undertaker, Ashlynn is not a toy that you can play with. She's a human being and come Wrestlemania you'll be twelve and one."

Bob and Randy moved to help Ashlynn out of the ring but the Undertaker had other plans. He grabbed Randy and gave him a last ride. Ashlynn stood outside the ring while her father tried to attack the Undertaker. He too was given a last ride.

Ashlynn ran up the ramp and into her friends' locker room. Tanya and Kiki pulled Ashlynn into their arms holding her close. She was shaking in fear and wouldn't speak. They sat her down on the bench.

Randy and his father worried for Ashlynn. She was very frightened. Sometimes she wouldn't speak for hours. Once only once she didn't speak for an entire week. They knew it was his fault.

Ashlynn rarely ever went anywhere alone. Tonight she walked down an unused hallway alone. She knew that he could very well approach her and scare her more than she already was. But something was compelling her to walk alone.

Finally she stopped and slid down against a wall and brought her knees up to her chest. She rested her head on top of her knees. She sighed softly and wrapped her arms around herself.

A sudden noise made her look up. He stood towering over her. She looked back down still very afraid of him. He lowered himself to his knee. She felt him caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Look at me." The tall man commanded.

Ashlynn was still very afraid of him and found that her fear would not let her look up. It paralyzed her. She couldn't speak, she could barely breathe.

With a sudden movement, the Undertaker grabbed her chin in his hand, forcing her to face him. "Look at me, girl." The Deadman ordered, and this time, the younger Orton had no choice but to obey.

The Undertaker studied her for a minute. He merely stared at her, turning her face to one side, then the other. "So beautiful…" the tall man remarked. His eyes bore into hers. "I can see why he wants to protect you. He tried so hard to keep you from me…but tell me, little girl…"

The Undertaker paused, leaning in until his nose practically touched hers. "How can he save you from your destiny?"

All Ashlynn could do was stare back. Until she felt her voice return to her. "He can't. No one can be saved from their destiny."

The Undertaker smirked. "Very good, little girl, you are smarter than your father and your brother. Do you know what your destiny is?"

Ashlynn shook her head. "No." In the distance they could hear her father and brother's voices shouting her name.

"Your destiny is with me."

Randy and her father kneeled in front of her and the Deadman was gone from sight. "Ashlynn, are you ok?" Randy was very worried seeing his sister looking at him strangely.

"I'm ok Randy. I'm sorry I worried you. I just needed sometime alone to think. Can we go back to your locker room please?" Ashlynn sounded like a small child.

Their father pulled Ashlynn up off the floor. "Of course baby girl. We have to go to the ring later tonight. I know you don't want to but we don't want to leave you alone and your friends can't protect you from him." He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ok." That one simple word from her lips calmed their concern and fears for her.

Ashlynn stood in the ring with her father and brother. This time when the lights went out she didn't jump or even really change her facial expression. But if someone had bothered to look into her eyes they would have seen the curiosity lingering in her gaze.

This time she did let her gaze wander to the Undertaker. Her father and brother got protective and tried to attack him again. But he dispatched them and she didn't move when he stepped closer to her.

"Ashlynn move!" Her brother yelled to her.

She just looked passed the Undertaker at her brother who was on the floor. She nodded mutely and stepped out of the ring. They managed to knock him out of the ring near Ashlynn.

Ashlynn had tried to move away but he had gotten up and grabbed her by the hair. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Trust me." Ashlynn said nothing in turn but grabbed onto the wrist of the hand that had a hold on her hair.

He pulled her back into the ring with him. Randy and their father were almost red from the anger coursing through them.

"Let go of her." Her father almost growled out.

The Deadman looked down at Ashlynn and tossed her to the ring mat. He tossed her more gently than he would have had it been anyone else. He tombstoned first her father, and then her brother; they both rolled out of the ring in pain.

He grabbed Ashlynn again, but waited until both Randy and Bob Orton were up and watching before continuing. He turned Ashlynn around so that she faced him. Randy and Bob were scared that he was going to hurt Ashlynn.

Ashlynn kept her fear at bay. She had no idea what he was doing. When he leaned down she stiffened up, he kissed her catching everyone off guard. She found herself actually enjoying his kiss and found her arms around his neck and broad shoulders.

His arms were locked around her and he stood back up with her. He held her up so that neither one of them would have to strain themselves to continue the kiss.

Randy and Bob stared at the two of them. They were in shock and couldn't even form rational thoughts let alone words. The lights flickered off and as everyone assumed when the lights returned neither Undertaker nor Ashlynn could be seen. There was no trace that either one had even been there.

She knew they weren't at the arena but she didn't care. All she cared about was the man holding her against him and kissing her like she'd never been kissed before. She knew women at the arena fantasized about what he could do to them with his tongue.

Finally after the both of them had lost their breath he set her down. She looked up at him for first time without fear. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She trailed her hands down his chest.

Bob and Randy sat in his locker room. "Dad I think he brainwashed her we have to get her away from him." Randy was fuming with anger.

"No Randy. You're gonna leave them alone. The way he looked at her is the way I look at your mother. It's the way I had always hoped someone would look at your sister. He was gentle when he tossed to the ring mat. When Sara was here he never kissed her in public like he did tonight with Ashlynn. There was something in his eyes, movements, and actions with Ashlynn. Every father dreams of their daughter marrying a man who will love them and protect them. He could do that Randy. Leave them alone."

Randy was going to argue but then he went over everything his father had said and he nodded. "You're right dad. I'll leave them alone."

Bob smiled at his son because he had finally thought of someone other than himself. He knew his son was growing up and becoming more mature. He always taught his kids that family came first.

And that's the way it would stay.


End file.
